universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Blythe Baxter
Battle Enterance Scooter Blythe rides her scooter in the battlefield Moveset Neutral B - TBA Side B - TBA Up B - Dumbwaiter Elevator Thingy TBA Down B - TBA Final Smash - TBA K.O.s KO1: GHAA KO2: BWAA StarKO: AAAAAAAAAH!! Taunts Up: ??? Side: (Stares awkwardly) ...Blythe... Down: ??? Victory Options Option 1: (Her Pets hug her) Option 2: *Evil Laugh* Woah! Did I just say that out loud? Option 3: (Looks at her drawings of pets and dresses) Lose: (Upset) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Slaps *Dash Attack- Big head Tilt Attacks *Side- Kicks forward *Up- Twirls her "Blythe Style" Notebook upward. *Down- Sweep with arm Smashes *Side- Sunil will shoot his magic at opponents. *Up- ??? *Down- Rainbow Dash Impression Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Sticks arm out *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Falls on her head Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both hands *Pummel- Head-Butt *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo Littlest Pet Shop logo (LPS) Victory Theme Littlest Pet Shop intro Kirby Hat Blythe's Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: Colonel. This Big-Headed Teenager is gonna be easy to beat Colonel: That's Blythe Baxter, Snake. Blythe made her first appearance as her own doll back in the 1970s. And since then she appeared in Littlest Pet Shop as their own human. Snake: Otacon showed me that show. The purple dog is such a slut. And the Mongoose being voiced by a white guy has an Indian accent. Isn't that a bit racist Colonel? Colonel: Don't forget they also had crappy songs and Pop-Cultural references Snake: *Groans* I'll stick to My Little Pony then Colonel: Thats a good boy, Snake now get out there and kick her puny ass. No regrets Snake: Got it Daily Buglin' J.J. Jameson: I heard a crazy rumor that Blythe Baxter ruined Littlest Pet shop Peter Parker: Are you sure? J.J. Jameson: Yes I'm sure...now go to the Pet Shop and make her INFAMOUS Peter Parker: Yes Sir *Shows photos of Blythe's accidents,Penny Ling getting pissed off and Minka going crazy* J.J. Jameson: *Laughs* That's outrageous. You get a raise Peter Parker: Thanks sir Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: *Irritated* Oh sweet Celestia! Not her! Maxwell: Hamtaro. What is it Hamtaro: I'll tell you who it is. IT'S BLYTHE Maxwell: Oh. Yeah. But anyways. Remember, Her attacks damage herself and she can't fight good Dexter: Oh and Hamtaro? Hamtaro: Yes? Dexter: Kick her puny butt Hamtaro: I will Colors and Costumes *Default *Red ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Pink *Purple *Biskit wear *"Hair Down" Outfit (Alternate Blythe) *Meghan (MLP G1) Gallery TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Female Category:Semi-Cute Category:Big Headed Characters Category:Light Weight Category:Canada Category:Clothes Changer Category:Starter Characters Category:Not a Pony Category:Clumsy Characters Category:HubWorld Beatdown Category:Former Joke Character Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Stylish